


Brief Moments

by Coyfish88



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyfish88/pseuds/Coyfish88
Summary: Brief moments between Vegeta, Bulma and their family.Sorrynotsorry for the pun.First Chapter is from VegebulPrompts on Twitter: "3-year gap where Vegeta barges into Bulma’s lab demanding she invent a medication to cure his “illness.” He describes symptoms of passionate longing. She might just have the cure."
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	1. The Cure

Happy Belated Vegebul day, friends! A bit late for 6/9 but figured I'd post this prompt I've been sitting on from VegebulPrompts on Twitter.  
"3-year gap where Vegeta barges into Bulma's lab demanding she invent a medication to cure his "illness." He describes symptoms of passionate longing. She might just have the cure."  
Please be kind - I am not normally a writer, just a sad introvert trying to contribute a bit back to the community since I've been a VB content slut for over 15 years TT_TT

“Bulma.”

Bulma felt the warm breath on her neck and jumped out of her seat, her earbuds flying off her head with the violent gesture. Bulma groaned and looked around her dramatically. 

“God dammit Vegeta, those are my fifth pair this week, and it’s only Wednesday.” She pumped her fists from anger before bending over her desk. 

“It’s not my fault that your work space is disgusting. And you lack discipline for requiring music to focus on your tasks.” He observed the disaster that was Bulma’s desk, or that is, the litter of papers, food wrappers and electronics that covered the surface of Bulma’s desk. As she leaned further over her desk in her search, Vegeta looked in the opposite direction of her ass. 

“I need your assistance, and it is of the utmost importance.”

“Yuh-huh. Like everything you need, but what is it this time? Let me guess, you need more gravity.” 

Bulma thought she found one of the earbuds, but it was an old piece of candy that she then popped into her mouth. 

“I think...I may be ill.”

She waited for the punchline, and looked up in surprise when it didn’t come.

“Wha? Like, you don’t feel good, and it’s not something broken or bleeding?”

Vegeta’s mouth formed a thin line.

“I’m not sure, but I don’t feel well. Or perhaps, it’s I don’t feel myself? Tch-” He looked down in frustration and noticed a small device not far from his foot. He picked it up and handed it to Bulma. “I think this is one of them.”

“Thanks,” Bulma muttered, still looking back at him with confusion. She climbed down from her desk. “Well, what is it that you need, exactly?”

“I’m not sure. I suppose if medication is available for my ailment, that would be a good start.” 

“Well then,” Bulma gestured to a free chair by her desk so he would sit. Vegeta gave a face like it was a stupid idea, but complied anyway. “Tell me how you feel, and I’ll find out what might help.”

“Headaches. All the time. And more severe than normal.” He flicked a tissue off her desk and picked up the other earbud. “Actually, just...aches, in general. My muscles, stomach, and in my chest.” He twirled the electronic piece between his fingers and frowned down at it. 

“Ouch, like everything hurts at all times?” Bulma grabbed a random piece of paper and started jotting notes. 

“No. The headaches are all the time, but the other ones come and go. It seems random at times, and sometimes not.”

The pen Bulma was using went dry, so she tossed it behind her and started looking for another one. 

“More details, buddy.” Bulma found another pen-fuck, nevermind. It was a stylus. 

“The muscle pain, for example. Happens often at breakfast. And what’s odd is it’s not from my training, I know my body well enough to know when to expect that. But a tension forms in my hands, and my shoulders….my neck.” He rubbed it with his free hand as he spoke, like the pain was starting to form. “And I wake up rested, like I’ve slept well. I do my morning work out, which isn’t strenuous by any means, shower and go eat. I notice it starts sometimes when we eat together.”

“Is that when you get stomach aches, too?” After finding her 2nd stylus, Bulma gave up looking for a pen and grabbed one of her tablets instead.

“No, there is no correlation between the stomach aches and eating, strangely. Those are very random, but I noticed them more in the early evening, before dinner. Like when we wait for your mother to finish cooking.”

“Hunger pains? Or that’s usually after you’ve done the suicidal part of your training regime, so pain isn’t abnormal..” Bulma finally turned on the app she needed for scribbling notes, so where the hell was that stylus? 

If Bulma was looking, she would have seen Vegeta’s scowl get deeper.

“Tch- the ache I’m talking about has nothing to do with my training, I said that before. You have the attention span of a child.”

“Hey Asshole, You’re the one fucking coming to ME for help!” Bulma immediately got up and stared down, because she triggered easy.

Vegeta stood and shoved the other earbud into her chest. “I don’t even know why.” He turned to leave, but Bulma was used to his shit and caught his arm on time.

“OKAY Geez, sorry. I want to help, okay? I was just looking for a stylus to take notes, but I’ll use the app keyboard instead. You have my full attention now. Sit down.”

Vegeta huffed like the child he accused her of being and sat back down, arms crossed. Bulma sat down and tried a smile to break the ice.

There was a long silence until Bulma broke it. 

“So, lots of headaches all the time, and muscle tension. And you get stomach aches that have nothing to do with food, or overdoing it in the Gravity Chamber. How do those feel, exactly?”

“It’s a weird sensation in the pit of my stomach. The stomach aches are not very painful, but just noticeable enough to be uncomfortable.” He placed a hand on his abs, shirtless, as usual. “The ache is always right in the center. Much like the chest pain. Almost like it’s in my heart.”

“Do you notice when you get these chest pains, or are those random too?”

Vegeta nodded.

“Very random, but also frequent. I notice lately my heart often aches. Especially when I’m with you.”

Bulma looked up from her notes, astounded.

“Huuu-what did you say?”

“When I’m with you, my heart aches. An allergy to you, perhaps. Or one of those products you use.”

Bulma blushed hard. Why couldn’t he omit the latter of what he said, just to better fulfill one of her fantasies?

“Umm…” 

….How the hell should she respond? Was she delusional? Because if she was, she didn’t want it to end. She placed the tablet down and gave him her full attention.

“Vegeta, how do you feel right now?” Bulma asked carefully.

Vegeta closed his eyes for a brief moment, assessing himself, before responding. 

“Strangely enough, I came to you because of my discomfort, but it has ceased in my stomach since speaking to you.”

“Why do you think it stopped?”

He shrugged and looked away. 

“If I knew that, I wouldn’t be here. But I stopped aching when we argued a moment ago. I forgot about the discomfort when I handed you your garbage, and you stopped me from leaving.” 

“So, when we touched,” Bulma placed a gentle hand on his. “Like this?”

Vegeta stared at her hand on his, but didn’t move otherwise.

“Yes.”

“Does it- Does it hurt anywhere else right now?”

Vegeta craned his neck, gesturing to the spot he was rubbing before. 

“Still some tension,” he muttered. 

Bulma leaned forward, placing her other hand at the thick junction where his neck and shoulder met. 

“Here? Is that...better?” she whispered.

“Mhm,” Vegeta grunted, watching her carefully.

“And, how does your chest feel right now?” Bulma slowly traced her hand down to where she could feel his heartbeat. “Being with me?”

She listened to the steady rhythm with her palm, sounding louder with each pulse. 

Vegeta grabbed her hand abruptly, yanking it off his chest, but not releasing it from his.

“Better.”

Bulma’s mouth went dry, not knowing what to say as he just stared at her, barely moving. She could have sworn she felt his grip on her hand tighten. Was he going to kiss her? 

Her trance got broken when he released her and stood up. He rolled his shoulders and neck to get the final kinks out, and turned to leave.

“Figure it out, and provide me with the treatment when it’s ready.” 

Wait what?!

Bulma cleared her throat obnoxiously to stop him from leaving. Vegeta stopped and glared at her impatiently for her point as she approached him.

”It’s too early to pinpoint the root of your...illness, but it seems like your discomfort subsides when we touch,” She spread her fingers across his pecs, barely grazing his bare nipples. “Like this.”

His eyes followed her fingers.

“So?”

The little human leaned forward so Vegeta could practically taste her breath.

“So, Vegeta. To cure your pain, you can come upstairs with me so we can touch a lot more. And in more places.”

Vegeta huffed.

“Are you insane? It’s the middle of the day, and I have training to do.”

“Are YOU insane?!” Bulma snapped. “I’m sexy as fuck and just offered my body on a silver platter and you!...” 

She paused. He didn’t technically say no. She glared at him.

“Tonight, then. After training.”

Vegeta considered her demands for a moment and nodded. 

“Acceptable.”

“Fine.”

“Agreed.”

She awkwardly took her hands back and he moved to leave the room for the third time.

Vegeta was almost out the door when he paused, his back still facing her.

“Thank you for helping me, Bulma.”

Bulma blinked. Stunned, she didn’t have the opportunity to stutter out her response before he disappeared.

“My pleasure...”


	2. Just Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve seen this on fanfiction dot net, you’ll know that this is old AF

When Bulma came home from the salon that afternoon, glowing in happiness because of her new hair-do, Vegeta felt completely indifferent about it. After all, it was just hair.

"It is not just hair!" She objected in exasperation. "It's style! Plus, it'll be great for the hot weather coming up, and it'll be way easier to get work done around the lab and garage!"

Vegeta watched his wife admire herself in the foyer mirror. She was humming an annoying tune whilst combing through her new short locks with her fingertips. As she gave her own reflection a few flirty winks and haughty compliments about how fabulous she was, he thought to himself again: it was just hair. She then went on about how she didn't need his opinion anyway since she had apparently "rocked the do" back in the day and was just as hot as she was ten years ago, and a bunch of other nonsense that might as well have been a foreign language to him considering how much he was paying attention.

Frankly, it reminded him slightly of the ridiculous bowl-cut that Kakarot's spawn had during their time on Namek, so he left for the gravity room before she could bitch about his lack of response.

But later that night, as he traced the delicious curve of her spine with his nose and mouth, he marveled at the ease of access to her neck and jaw. He loved that he could kiss her easier from behind, and she that could turn her neck to meet his lips without having to swipe her hair out of the way. She couldn't use her locks to muffle her moans as he pleasured her, nor could she veil her expressions of utter ecstasy under long bangs. He couldn't help but think that it wasn't just hair, but it was marvelous and sexy and beautiful, just like the rest of his wife.

And if she wanted to call it style, he wasn't going to argue.


	3. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from 2015, apparently inspired by a VB podcast but I don’t remember ^_^”  
> You know that feeling when you look at an old piece of your work and cringe like crazy cause you kind of hate it? This is one of those pieces now.

As soon as Vegeta heard it, it took him 2.8 seconds to get there from the other side of the dome shaped mansion. It would have taken him 2 seconds less had he not bulldozed Trunks when he made haste out of the gravity room, and perhaps would have saved another fraction of a second if he didn't need to avoid trampling Mrs. Briefs on her mission to vacuum the stairs.

In the first half of a second all he could register was dread, panic and worry. Even with all the destruction and chaos he had witnessed and caused in his lifetime, he was a stranger to such emotions and it left a cold feeling in his stomach. It left him disoriented and he saw white for the 2 seconds it took to storm through the compound, almost demolishing the bedroom door when he swung it open. He blinked. And then sighed in annoyance.

No, nothing was wrong. Other than the distinct wail of his daughter bawling out -  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Vegeta did another quick scan of the room and knelt in front of the 4 year half-Saiyan version of his wife. No scabs, scratches, or bruises. None of her toys were broken, and he knew Trunks in the gravity room so it was not a result of bullying.

Oh god it better not be her feelings that are hurt.

"Bra, what's wrong?" he tried to gently place his hands on her shoulders but they were swatted away. And the crying continued.

Vegeta was lucky he did not have to endure the sound very often. He tried to be patient when he asked again.

"Bra. Who or what made you cry? Was it Trunks again?"

"No, Papa! It was you!"

Fucking dammit. He was so sure he hadn't broken anything of hers in a while. And whenever he did by mistake, it always made sure the toy, book or garment was replaced before she noticed. He recalled ripping her favourite dress while playing with her on her second birthday, and trying to replace what she was wearing before she noticed was not easy to do. And she ended up crying about something else during that god damned birthday party anyway, despite his efforts.

"Bra, what did I do? What did I say about telling someone what's wrong instead of crying like a baby."

"I'm not a baby!" The quantity of tears coming out of Bra's eyes increased, and Vegeta swore at him inwardly. "I'm mad 'cause Papa's mean! You called me ugly!"

"That's ridiculous, I've said no such thing. And if anyone told you otherwise it's obviously not true."

"People always say I'm beautiful and cute 'cause I look like Mama," sob. "But when you and Mama were fighting at breakfast you called her an UGLY," sob. "WENCH!"

Vegeta recoiled a little as she continued.

"So that means you called ME ugly too!" Bra took a breath to recharge for another onslaught of crying but Vegeta cupped her mouth shut gently.

"Bra," he started softly. "You're being absurd. You should know that your mother and I call each other names just for…"

Foreplay. Flirting. Teasing.

"..just to tease each other. Yes, it's just a joke," he finished, happy with his response.

"Are you sure?" Bra sniffled. "You don't think I'm ugly?"

"Bra, that is foolish to even ask."

"So, that means I'm beautiful and cute? Like Mama?" Blue eyes gushed at him, threatening waterfalls.

"Yes," he had no other choice anyway. "Of course, Bra."

"Then say it please," Bra politely demanded, if there was such a thing.

"Bra, you are being ridiculous. But yes, you and your mother are both beautiful."

"-And cute," Bra corrected.

"And cute," Vegeta relented, exhausted from the conversation.

"Thank you, Papa," Bra threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close. "You are cute to me too. Can we also go to the park later and get ice cream? And I want Mama to come."

"….fine," Vegeta felt manipulated. "After dinner, then." He got a kiss on the cheek in response.

Then Bra seemed fine, and was out the door.

After his father bolted out of their training session without notice, Trunks powered down the gravity room and went to the kitchen to grab a drink. As he opened the tab on his soda, he heard the distinct sound of females cackling.

Trunks was lucky he did not have to endure the sound very often.

"Mom? Bra?" Trunks hesitantly poked his head into the living room. He quickly had to catch a small radio throw at his face.

"Pay up Trunks! 10,000 zeni!" Bra grinned as Bulma laughed behind her.

"What?! Again?!"


End file.
